witchesofeastendfandomcom-20200222-history
Witch
Witches '''are female members of a supernatural race of people that come from the dimension of Asgard and the female counterparts of warlocks. History and Origins Witches come from Asgard, a magical world adjacent to Earth. Several centuries ago, there was a rebellion formed against the ruler of Asgard, King Nikolaus, and many witches, including several members of the royal family, were banished to the mortal world as punishment and were forced to live amongst humans. Witches have a different brain structure than mortals do as their brains are more complex in shape and appearance. They also live for centuries since they do not age as fast as mortals. When a witch dies, her soul travels to the Underworld where she must await judgement to determine her spirit's final resting place. The Witches' Code Witches on Earth follow a sacred code that forbids them from revealing themselves to outsiders (even their mortal spouses). All witches must keep their secret safe due to the threat of persecution. Any witch who breaks the Witches' Code and tells a mortal or a mortal witnesses magic, they have to cast a Memory Spell on them, so they forget the existence of magic and witches. Known Witches ;Beauchamp Family *Joanna Beauchamp' *'Wendy Beauchamp' *'Ingrid Beauchamp' **'Ingrid Beauchamp (Asgardian)' **'1693 Ingrid Beauchamp' **'1848 Ingrid Beauchamp' **'1906 Ingrid Beauchamp' *'Freya Beauchamp' **'Freya Beauchamp (Asgardian)' **'1693 Freya Beauchamp' **'1848 Freya Beauchamp' **'1875 Freya Beauchamp' **'1906 Freya Beauchamp' *'1933 Freya Beauchamp' **'1970's Freya Beauchamp' *'Helena Beauchamp' ;Browning/Gardiner Family *'Penelope Gardiner' *'Eva Gardiner' (formerly human) ;Others *'Isis Zurka' *'Alma' *'Selina' *'Alex' Powers and Abilities Witches are able to manipulate and change the world they live in by casting spells. Every witch has an individual source of power, which differs their functions from one another, such as emotions, strength of mind or instinct. All witches have individual powers that differ from one another. *'Spell Casting:' Altering reality through words. *'Potion Making: Creating potions with magical ingredients. *Telekinesis: Moving objects and people with your mind. *Healing:' Healing a wound or injury. *'Immortality: ' To live forever and never age. *'Atmokinesis: Manipulating the weather. *Mediumship: See, hear and feel ghosts. *Telekinetic Blast: Generating large amounts of telekinetic energy. *Pyrokinesis: Generating and manipulating fire. *Aerokinesis: Creating gentle and violent wind. *Geokinesis: Manipulating the earth. *Hydrokinesis: Generating and manipulating water or liquids. *Cryokinesis: Creating and manipulating ice and snow. *Chlorokinesis: Creating and manipulating plants. *Electrokinesis: Generating and manipulating electricity. *Photokinesis:' Creating and manipulating light. *'Thermokinesis:' Manipulating temperature. *'Shapeshifting: To appear as someone else. *Animalshifting: ' To turn into an animal. *'Channeling: Channeling and manipulating magical energy. *Telepathy:' Reading another person's thoughts. *'Empathy:' To feel other people's emotions, feelings, and desires. *'Cursing:' Curse others with a bad affliction. *'Reincarnation: To be reborn. *Teleportation: ' Move from one place to another instantaneously. *'Smoke Transportation: Move quick from one place to another using smoke. *Celerity:' Move from one distance to another at a higher speed than the humanly possible. *'Divination:' Predict the future. *'Premonition:' See the future. *'Aura Reading:' Being able to read people's auras, feelings, and emotions. *'Hydromancy: Spy on other people and view distant places using water. *Smoke Breathing:' To render someone unconscious by blowing smoke onto their face. *'Metal Ball Projection: To create an energy ball made of metal. *Molecular Combustion: To make objects explode. *Biokinesis:' Control the biology and biological functions of other beings. *'Enhanced Hearing:' To hear from a great distance away. *'Levitation:' To propel, hover or move into the air. *'Mind Control: Control people's minds. *Animal Control: Control an animal's minds. *Memory Manipulation: Manipulate people's memories. *Paralysis:' To render someone paralyzed. *'Apportation:' To teleport any object or matter from one place to another without physical contact. *'Astral Projection:' To project a person's consciousness outside of their body to another place. *'Power Absorption: Absorb another person's powers. *Soul Manipulation: Manipulate souls. *Energy Beam:' To emit a strong beam of energy from the hand. *'Energy Balls:' To generate balls of energy from the hand. *'Chronokinesis:' To manipulate time. *'Resurrection:''' To bring someone back from the dead. Trivia * Female humans can be turned into witches through magical means. In Other Wiki *Spanish: Brujas Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2